I love you, But do you love me?
by rileym-rowanb
Summary: Riley and Lucas experience a fight
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I love you? But do you love me?

 **Summary:** Lucas and Riley experience a fight.

 _THANKS TO VIC FOR BEING MY PERSONAL CHEERLEADER_

* * *

"LUCAS FRIAR LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"

Riley could hear the cheers come from all over the house after the announcement came that Lucas had arrived to the party they were having after winning their first game for the basketball season. She gripped tighter onto Lucas's hand, as everyone had swarmed around them, all wanting to share their congratulations with the team captain.

Riley stood back from the crowd, watching everyone around her, feeling a sense of unease but forcing a smile on her face. If she was being completely honest with herself she hated coming to parties, especially when there was drinking involved, but this was for Lucas and she wanted to celebrate with him.

Besides Maya and Lucas promised to remain by her side the entire night.

Lucas finally gets away from his admirers, a smirk gracing his face. Riley smiles shyly at him as he makes his way to her side, placing a soft kiss her temple and looking down at her.

"You ok babe?"

Riley smiles, placing her hand in his and linking their fingers, Lucas frowns while he continues to look at her.

"I can remain sober with you; I don't need to celebrate."

Riley shakes her head, leaning up on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on his lips.

"No, this is your night. I will be fine; you have worked so hard. You deserve a night to let loose."

Lucas grins, pushing her up against the wall closest to them and kissing her, cupping her check softly as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I will have a couple of drinks, and then in about an hour we can leave and go and see that movie you want to see, because I would rather celebrate with you then stay here. I promise."

Riley stares into his eyes, seeing nothing but desire and love and she can feel herself melt. He kisses her again, deepening the kiss only to be interrupted by the cheers and hollers of Lucas's teammates.

"Go, I will find Maya." Riley says and pushes Lucas towards his friends, watching as he gets dragged towards the drinks. She watches from her spot for a while, before going off to find Maya.

* * *

"Hey Jess have you seen Lucas or Maya?" Riley asks two hours later.

Jess one of the cheerleader's points towards the backyard smiling at Riley

"They are both in the shed."

"Oh, ok thanks." Jess smiles and leaves Riley who starts making her way to where the shed was. Riley had lost both Maya and Lucas about an hour ago and she was beginning to feel out of place again.

As she pushed through people making out and talking she wished Farkle was there but he had a date with Smarkle and she hated having to rely on Farkle at parties all the time, she needed to learn how to cope by herself.

She quickly makes her way to the shed, already hearing the cheers coming and she squares her shoulders getting ready to push past all the drunken teenagers. She makes her way through the crowd and gets to the front just in time for Maya to scream and jump into Lucas's arm in excitement before watching Zay scull his drink. Riley grimaces as some dribbles down his chin, as she slowly starts to make her way to Lucas and Maya.

"RILEY!" Lucas yells as he spots her while Maya takes another shot and Zay's cups. Lucas pulls Riley into a hug sloppily kissing her. Riley can taste and smell the alcohol coming from Lucas and it took all she had to not be sick. She watches as Maya gets another ball in the cup and how Lucas high fives her in celebration. If Riley was being honest she didn't understand the idea of this game, she didn't get why so many people enjoyed beer pong.

She watches and waits until the end of the game, and observes Maya and Lucas hugging in celebration before wrapping her arms around Lucas.

"Hey so you wanting to head out? We could still probably make it to the last screening of the movie if we leave now."

Lucas glances down at Riley before glancing at Maya who is already setting up the next game.

"One more game?"

Riley internally sighs but nods her head, she didn't want to be the girl who made her boyfriend go home. She just hates how she feels like she only sees Lucas when they are with their friends now. She takes a step back as the game starts and she is really starting to feel uncomfortable, especially when she can see Lucas and Maya and everyone else becoming more drunk. She takes another look at her phone, seeing that it's been twenty minutes since they started the game and that the movie was already screening. She places the phone back into her bag before standing up and making her way to the front of the house, not even saying goodbye to Lucas or Maya seeing as they were busy.

* * *

Riley stands out the front wondering out if she should call her dad or not, but decides that it's a nice enough night for a walk. She barely made it a step of of the lawn when she heard him call her name and his hand grab hers.

"Riley, where are you going?"

Riley twirls around and snatches her hand back from his.

"Home Lucas." She growls not in the mood

Lucas gives her a puzzled expression at her tone "Why?"

"Because I am tired, I hate parties and I just want to go to bed."

Lucas can see Riley is becoming upset and tries to pull her into his arms, but she shrugs him off.

"Riley-"

"No Lucas! This happens all the time lately. You seem to make promises and dates but then something comes along and you break them for everyone else."

"That is not true." Lucas tries to deny but Riley is not having any of it.

"Yes Lucas it is! You suddenly seem to have forgotten about me, and you don't notice! I don't care that you drank tonight, I just care that you left me alone when you know I hate going to parties."

Lucas scoffs "I was with you most of the night!"

"No Lucas you weren't! I think I saw both you and Maya for about 40 minutes, the rest I was stuck talking to people who obviously don't know who I am other than the fact I am 'Maya Harts best friend' or 'Lucas Friar's girlfriend'. It turns out you and Maya were together the rest of the time playing beer pong. It's like you didn't even care that I wasn't there."

Lucas rolls his eyes, he knew that Riley still felt insecure about his friendship with Maya and the fact that in comparison Riley wasn't as popular, but since he had been drinking pretty heavily he started spewing things he would later regret.

"You still don't trust me or Maya! Maya and I have a life outside of you and we can't be there to hold your hand just because you feel uncomfortable."

"Lucas it's not about you and Maya, it's about the fact that you seem to always forget about me, and you don't care that I don't fit in with you and your group, it's like you don't even see me when we are with your friends."

"Riles my friends love you, Maya's friends love you."

Riley shakes her head "No they don't. They only put up with me because of you. I don' fit in because according to them I am not cool enough, because I don't act like you or Maya."

Lucas shakes his head, not believing that his friends would be like that.

"Riley you are being paranoid as per usual, look I don't want to fight with you, but it seems to me you are making this a bigger deal then it really is. Maya and I can't help it if you don't get along with our friends, we can't babysit you at every party and I need to focus on things other than you. You aren't always the center of my world."

Riley steps back feeling like her had been slapped in the face. She didn't want to be in the center of Lucas's world, she just wanted a part of his world, but lately all she felt was more like an outsider looking in. She wipes at her face finally noticing the tears and wraps her arms around her while clearing her throat.

"Right then, well I guess this is it. You made it clear where I stand in your life, so please just go back to the shed and enjoy the rest of the night without me ok."

Riley turns and walks away, feeling her heart break with every step. She gets about 10 feet before she stops and after a moment spins around to look at Lucas only to be met with an empty space.

Lucas didn't follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I love you, but do you love me?  
 **Summary:** Riley ad Lucas experience a fight,

This is the second part to the Rucas fight

* * *

"Dude quit snoring"

Lucas flickers his nose at the sound, turning around and groaning hoping that whoever was yelling at would shut up.

"Dude wake up."

Lucas groans again, hating who ever decided to wake him up. Lucas feels like a giant elephant is dancing on his head and he is already regretting how much he drank last night. Lucas manages to roll over just in time for a pillow to slap him right in the face.

"ZAY!" he yells, quickly sitting up and looking at his friend who is laughing in the corner. Lucas rolls his eyes, but regrets it a second later when his head thumps in protest. He lies back down and wishes that the room would swallow him up so he didn't have to deal with today, even though he knows it was self-inflicted. Just as he was about to say something Maya walked into the room carrying three glasses.

"Morning Sunshine's, I have brought my hangover cure."

Zay makes a face having had Maya's hangover drink quite a few times, but none the less gulping it down in two big gulps. Maya grins as she shoves the green looking goo into Lucas's face, who grabs it hesitantly. He looks at Zay who seems to be looking a tad green himself, he sniffs it recoiling at the smell before taking a deep breath and gulping down the sludge.

"This better work Hart" Lucas says as he coughs, and Maya just smirks before sitting down next to Zay.

"You were the one who decided to do all those shots when you came back from talking to Riley."

Riley.

Her name was like someone had tipped cold water on him, everything from last night comes rushing back and Lucas honestly feels like someone just kicked him in the stomach.

 _"Riley you are being paranoid as per usual, look I don't want to fight with you, but it seems to me you are making this a bigger deal then it really is. Maya and I can't help it if you don't get along with our friends, we can't babysit you at every party and I need to focus on things other than you. You aren't always the center of my world."_

The look on Riley's face when he said that makes him feel like the worst human being

 _"Right then, well I guess this is it. You made it clear where I stand in your life, so please just go back to the shed and enjoy the rest of the night without me ok."_

The words keep replying in his mind, and he honestly can't believe he said that because they were the furthest from the truth. Lucas quickly looks around before locating his wallet, keys and phone, making a grab for them and standing up.

"Hey man where are you going?"

Lucas quickly puts on his shows while answering "To Riley's" and before they could answer Lucas was already racing out the door.

* * *

The whole journey to Riley's Lucas kept replaying the look of absolute heartbreak on her face. The look of heartbreak that Lucas had manage to place on her face. He felt so disgusted with himself, especially when the last person he should have said those words to were Riley. He races the last couple of steps when he sees her building and pulls himself up the fire escape and towards her window, expecting it to be open but instead finding himself slamming head first into the glass.

"Ow, that's not good for my already thumping headache." He whispers to himself as he rubs his head, already feeling a bump forming. He shakes his head and leaves the bump going back to the reason why he was here.

He goes to push open the window and that's when he realizes that it's locked.

Riley locked the bay window, something she very rarely does.

Riley locked him out.

He peers into the room, noticing her empty bed but he can see movement in the bathroom which attaches to her room. He waits and starts thinking of an apology that is worthy of Riley, but he knows he has a lot of groveling to do in order to get her to forgive him.

While Lucas is writing a mini monologue in his head he watches as Riley finally makes her way out of the bathroom dressed in her sweats and her dad's college hoodie and he feels his heart sink. She only ever wears sweats and hoodies when she is upset and it's always his basketball hoodie, but she has deiced to wear her dad's instead. That's when he sees his hoodie bunched into ball in the corner and he is pretty sure she threw it away last night.

He watches and waits, silently telling her to turn around and when she does he is hit with an expression he never hoped to see on her face.

Blank.

Her face has a blank expression on it as she stares at Lucas through her window. Her hand has frozen halfway through brushing her hair and she seems to not be moving as watches Lucas place his hand on her window…almost in a pleading way.

Riley takes a deep breath and moves slowly to the window and Lucas breath hitches in hope, but it soon comes crashing down when Riley takes both curtains in her hands and swiftly shuts them shutting him out.

That's when Lucas knows he truly messed up.

* * *

Monday comes around and Riley doesn't feel any better Monday morning then she did that Friday night. Her movements are lagging and her parents all morning asked if she is ok, but she fakes a smile and continues to dread the upcoming day. She is thankful that Maya has an art meeting early that morning so she doesn't have to see her best friend, because as much as she doesn't want to she can't help but feel upset at Maya and she just wants this time alone to prepare. She gets to school and makes her way to her locker, avoiding anyone who may try and say hey. However, when she gets to her locker she should have realized that Lucas would be waiting.

He is leaning against her locker, his head hanging down with flowers hanging loosely in his arm however he lifts his head the moment she turns the corner, almost like he senses her there. He gives her a small smile as she walks towards him, trying to ignore the sad and tired look on her face. He can tell that she has moved past angry and is now just hurt.

"Hi Riley."

Riley ignores him as she opens her locker, her mouth dropping open in surprise. Lucas watches with a hopeful look all over his face as she takes in her newly decorated locker. Lucas came in early and places purple ribbon all over her locker with things dangling from the roof. He replaced her old pictures with new pictures of the two of them and on her mirror he wrote the words 'I love you.'

Riley took in her locker for a moment, not knowing what to say, so she doesn't say anything at all. She just grabs her books and closes her locker, not giving Lucas a second glance. Lucas feels his heart drop; he didn't think a freshly decorated locker would fix this mess but he did think that he would get a smile or something.

"Riley wait please." Lucas chases her grabbing her softly by the hand and spinning her around. Riley is quick to yank her arm back, ignoring all the looks they were getting.

"Lucas don't! All I am asking is for a little bit of space. That's what you wanted Friday night from me, so it would be nice if you could return the favor."

"Riles…" Lucas trails off as Riley walks away because honestly what could he say, he was an asshole to her and now he was paying the price.

Come lunchtime and everyone by now had realized that Lucas and Riley weren't talking, and it was all everyone could talk about. Riley was hiding in the yearbook room not wanting to talk to anyone, and Lucas was sitting miserably with his friends.

"Lucas what the hell is going on?" Maya asks as she slams her tray down demanding answers, her chat with Riley had not gone well.

 _"Riles what's going on with you and Lucas?"_

 _Riley sighs not wanting to discuss her and Lucas with Maya._

 _"Nothing."_

 _Maya gives her a look "Don't lie to me"_

 _Riley stands up gathering her things, a angry look in her face._

 _"Maya drop it. It's between me and Lucas and does not concern you, so please step back from my relationship and let me handle Lucas without you getting in the middle."_

 _Maya watches her friend storm out of the library, not entirely sure about what just occurred._

"I don't know what you are talking about Maya."

Maya rolls her eyes "Don't lie huckleberry, Riley just snapped at me and you haven't spoken all day. TALK!"

Lucas sighs and begins telling her what happened on Friday and with eveyr detail Maya is looking like she wants to hit him.

"You said what to my best friend?"

Lucas hung his head in shame, he knew what he said was wrong.

"I know and I am working on a way to make it better"

Maya shakes her head "I had no idea she felt that way, she is more than my best friend or your girlfriend. She is Riley, she makes the world a better place."

Before Lucas could open his mouth he spots Riley coming into the cafeteria looking for him, he smiles at her but she just frowns and that's when he notices that she has been crying.

"Hey can we talk?" she asks, when he makes his way over to her. He nods and notices her eyes dart towards Maya and their friends before looking at her feet. Lucas follows her out of the cafeteria, aching to touch her but he gives her space. They stop at a small alcove and Riley shuffles her feet nervously, pushing her behind her ears. Lucas watches and waits, he would wait forever for Riley.

"Lucas you hurt me."

His heart stops at her voice; he hates that he caused her pain.

"I know"

"I can't keep doing this. Getting my hopes up for a date or to have you just to myself, but every time something or someone comes up and it breaks me a little more each time."

Lucas steps forward reaching out to touch her, dropping his arm when she flinches.

"I know, I promise I will be-" he stops when she shakes her head.

"No more promises please, I think…I think we need a break."

Lucas hearts stops completely, as he looks into her brown eyes and sees the pain from the last couple of months reflecting back at him.

"Riles…we can work this out."

Riley sniffles "No Lucas, we need a break. I need a break, Friday night was horrible and I don't want to be that couple. You made it clear that I am not part of your world, so I am giving you what you want."

Lucas watches as Riley walks away, he feels his heart completely breaking and he honestly doesn't know how he got there. But he has no one else to blame but himself, because it was him and his words that lost her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I love you but do you love me?"**

 **Summary:** Lucas and Riley get into a fight  
Final PART

 _Sorry this took me so long guys! I was busy and lost my motivation…but I hope it's ok_

* * *

"I heard that Riley and Lucas broke up"

"I heard that it was over Maya Hart."

"Surely not, Maya has a thing with Zay."

"Well who cares, this means Lucas Friar is available, and has no dead weight like Riley Matthews."

Riley doesn't move as she listen to all the whispers around her, and instead focuses on gathering the correct books for her classes. She was thankful however that she had a free period next so when the bell went she stayed hidden waiting for the rest of the students to move. She closes her eyes willing herself not to cry. It had been a week since she broke up with Lucas and she feels like all she has done is cry. She still hasn't brought herself to pack up any of his things though.

She quickly wipes away a stray tear that has escaped, giving one more look at the picture of her and Lucas that she has yet to remove from her locker door. She closes her locker and moves when she deems it safe to, however she doesn't get very far when she sees Lucas standing at the end of the hall.

He looks like he hadn't slept in a week, and Riley automatically feels guilty for putting him in that situation. Especially when he has games to focus on.

"Hi Riles."

Riley bites her lip and glances away, not wanting to get lost in his green eyes. She hears him sigh and his footsteps coming closer.

"Riley…please can we talk about this."

Riley shakes her head "I can't. I have class."

"No you don't, you have a free period which you usually work on yearbook stuff."

Riley lifts her head, shocked that he still remembers her timetable. He gives her a weak smile in return "I still remember everything about you Riley, I just needed that reminder."

Riley wills herself to not give in, so she squares her shoulders and looks him in the eye "Well it's a little too late."

Just as she goes to walk off Lucas's voice stops her, traveling throughout the hallway.

"Just you wait Riley Matthews, I am going to win you back, and show you just how much I love you."

* * *

Lucas balls up another piece of paper and scraping yet another idea. He rubs his eyes in frustration, hating that nothing felt good enough for Riley. He groans as he leans back in his chair praying that an idea will just pop up.

"Here we see a disheveled looking Lucas."

Lucas rolls his as Maya sits next to him "What do you want hart!"

"Ohh no Riley makes Lucas a grumpy boy! You know it's your fault."

Lucas sighs "I know."

"Look her and I spoke, and she feels like you don't care. You want to win her back?"

Lucas lifts his head so quickly Maya thinks he got whiplash "Of course I do! Can you help me!?'

Maya shakes her head as she stands up "Sorry buddy! To show Riley you really care you are on your own! But word of advice? Show her how much she means to you and your future."

She pats him on the back and leave shim to his thoughts, when suddenly an idea pops into his head.

* * *

A couple of days later Riley is studying in her room when a knock at her door interrupts her thoughts, she frowns not expecting anyone. She goes to open the door and instead of seeing someone on the other side she is instead met with a bouquet of roses with a letter attached. She picks it up and looks down the hallway before retreating back into her room. She places the roses on her desk and takes the note opening it.

 _Riley_

 _I know there are so many things to make up for and I will I promise. However there is one thing I NEED you to know. You are my future._

 _Please meet me at this address tomorrow in comfy clothes_

 _Love Lucas._

Riley notes the address and frowns, thinking how familiar it is. While her head is screaming at her not to go her heart is telling her to go. Riley looks at the roses one more time before deciding she will give Lucas one chance.

The next night she rubs her hands against her jeans and wonders what Lucas has in store. He told her to meet at a small little townhouse and she sees Lucas walking down the street.

"Hey! Thanks for coming"

Riley smiles as she tucks a piece of hair clearly nervous "Why are we meeting at a townhouse?"

"Do you not recognize it?"

Riley narrows her eyes as she turns and faces the townhouse completely and takes in the features. It takes her a moment but before long she gasps when realizes where they were.

"My dream townhouse! I remember showing you this when you first came to new York."

"And you told me one day you will live it in!"

Riley nods, her eyes not leaving the townhouse. She takes in the brown bricks with vines, and the simple balcony that sits on the second floor.

"You remember?"

Lucas steps closer to Riley and takes her hand "Of curse I do, because one day you and I are going to be living in it." Lucas watches as her eyes widen.

"Lucas…we are-we aren't together!"

Lucas pulls her closer "I know because I messed out, but I you mean so much to me and this is only the beginning of proving myself."

Riley bites her lip trying so hard to be strong. Lucas grins seeing her fighting he squeezes her hand and starts pulling her down the street.

"I want to take you to one more stop."

Lucas and Riley stop in front of an animal shelter and Lucas just continues to lead Riley into the shelter. Riley waves to the man and leads her into a hallway where there are little puppies. Lucas watches the excited look on her face.

"Pick one!"

Riley whips her head around to look at him "What?"

He shrugs and stuffs his hand in his pockets "Pick one! You can adopt a puppy and when you want you can take it home with you. I like to think of it as out first child."

Riley faces turns into a frown as she continues to play with a puppy who licks her face "You can't be serious!"

"Riles I am deadly serious! So please pick one or else I will!"

Riley tries to argue but instead gets distracted by the puppy still licking her face, Riley giggles and can't help but fall in love with the puppy. She picks it up and looks it in the eyes "This one."

Lucas nods as he pats the puppy before kissing Riley's temple "I will get the papers organized." Riley just watches him before turning back to the puppy and shaking her head "I wonder what we are going to do with him" the puppy licking her face in response.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Riley says shyly as Lucas walks her to her apartment building. Lucas smiles "You don't need to thank me Riles."

Riley just bites her lips and looks away "Lucas tonight was great but it still doesn't change things. I still feel like you will ignore more in public." Lucas places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer "I know I was an ass, but I continue to make it up to you. I should not have treated you the way I have." Riley gulps and steps out of his grasp needing to keep her distance.

"Lucas-"

"Can you come to the game tomorrow? Please." He interrupts and gives her a pleading look and Riley feels herself crumble she could never deny him.

"Sure."

Lucas allows for a silent cheer but composes himself.

"Thanks! Anyway I will let you go…but I still do love you Riley." He quickly kisses her cheek before turning away and walking down the street, already getting his plan into motion.

* * *

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, before you all leave tonight our captain has one more thing he would like to say"

Lucas claps Zay on the back and takes the mic before addressing the very confused crowd.

"I promise this won't take long, but there is just one person I need to address. Riley Matthews please come down here."

Riley's eyes widen and Maya nudges her, silently telling her to get up. Riley does, making her way down to the court, everyone's eyes on her.

"Lucas what is this?" she whispers, looking around at everyone. Lucas grins and takes her hand.

"Two weeks ago I lost someone because I didn't know how to bring two worlds together. Riley had supported me, yet my support didn't seem to extend to this girl." Riley tries to not look embarrassed as everyone hung onto every word Lucas said. Lucas turns to face Riley, gesturing around the gym.

"Riley basketball is a big part of my world, this place means a lot to me. However, this part is not the biggest part, no the biggest part is the support and love you give me. While basketball is important, it's not as important as you and I apologize for making you think otherwise."

"Lucas…"

Lucas hands Zay the mic and takes Riley's face in his hands.

"You will always be the biggest part of my world, and I will continue to show you that every day. I love you Riley Grace Matthews."

Riley smiles, and that's the only answer Lucas needs before he leans down and connects their lips. Riley giggles as the crowd cheers, and she pulls away hiding her face in Lucas's sweaty chest.

"Let's get out of here…I have a whole bunch of dates to make up for. But first, let's go see Homer" Lucas whispers in her ear and Riley flinches "We are not naming the puppy homer."

The two leave the gym arguing about names hand in hand and while Lucas knows he has Riley back, he knows this time to not take her for granted because Riley's support and love mean more to him than any old basketball game.


End file.
